Dragon of the Elements
by Dr.13
Summary: After Kakashi refuse to train him Naruto train himself this is the outcome of that training
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fist of the North Star

Story starts right after the Prelims

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Stupid Kakashi.'_ though a boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes as he walk towards the library to go look stuff up to train in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the library**

" Excuse me miss can you tell me were ninjustu section is?" asked the boy

" Yes it is the last shelf on the right." said the lady with out looking up from her book

" Thank you." said the boy as he walked over to the shelf

_' Ok let's see I need to get a five scrolls that have each element on it, and how to make your ninjustu.'_ though the boy as he grab all the scrolls, he needed and went back to the table.

" Miss can you tell me were the taijustu section is?" asked the boy

" Yes it the first shelf to the left." she said with out looking up from the book again

" Thank you." said the boy as he walk over to the section

_' Let's see I need a style that nobody has ever seen that way I will be hokage quick'_ though the boy as he look through the scrolls only to find a scroll in the very back with that was covered in dust and pick it up it was called _Hokuto Shinken_.

'_ Ok I got everything I need from the library, now it time to go gets some weights'_ though the boy as he made some shadow clones and made them take the scrolls to the house. Well he went to go get the weights

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the store**

" Hello is any body here?" asked the boy as he walk into the store

" Yes boy now stop yelling." said a deep voice from the back as the person walk out to the front to see who it was. He was surprised when he saw his best friend son standing at the door.

" So boy what do you want?" asked the man

" My name isn't boy it Naruto Uzamaki and don't you forget cause I'm going to be the Hokage." said Naruto

" Ok Naruto what is it that you want?" asked the man

" Well I need a full body weight suit, and weight gloves and shoes." said Naruto

" May I asked why you needed all this stuff?" asked the man

" Cause I training for the Chuin exam and I'm facing a really strong opponents and I need to be ready." said Naruto with a determined look on his face.

" I see, well I think I will so you are all weights, but I will tell you that the gloves and shoes covered your hands and feet completely." said the man

" That ok old man that way I won't hurt my toe." said Naruto with a silly grin on his face

" First I'm not old I'm only 35, and my name is Dustin no last name." said Dustin

" Ok Dustin can you please show me the weights." said Naruto

" Ok here is all are full body weight this one here gets heavier once you get use to the weights, and this one here you have to change the weight once you get use to." said Dustin

" I will take the one that gets heavier when you get use to it." said Naruto

" Good choice, now the gloves ranged from 10 to 30 which one would you want?" asked Dustin as he put the weights on a table

" I will take 15." said Naruto

" Ok and for the shoes you they are just like the full body weights once you get use to the weights they added more to it." said Dustin

" Ok I will take it, So how much is this going to cost?" asked Naruto

" Around 75 dollars." said Dustin( A/N I don't what that is in Japanese)

" That all wow I should keep coming here." said Naruto as he took out his wallet and gave Dustin the money.

" Now Naruto how much do you want to start the full body at?" asked Dustin

" I want to start those at 45." said Naruto

" Are you sure?" asked Dustin

" Yep and I want the shoes to start at 20." said Naruto

" Ok." said Dustin as he made the weights to what naruto asked for.

" Naruto I'm going to seal all this stuff in a scroll." said Dustin

" Ok." said Naruto as Dustin seal the stuff in a scroll and gave it to Naruto

" Thank you." said Naruto as he ran out of the store and back to his house.

_' Minato I did all I could I hope he can make something from that.'_ though Dustin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Naruto house**

" Boss it seems that the taijustu scroll we took you need to sign it to learn it, and it saids if your not worthy you die." said clone 1 holding the scroll out to Naruto

" Really you know I like to see if I'm worthy or not so I will signed it." said Naruto as he took the scroll and open it.

" Boss you need to signed it in blood." said clone 1

" Oh ok." said Naruto as he cut his finger a little bit to only draw blood then quickly wrote his name on it.

" So what happens now?" Naruto asked to clone 1 only to pass out

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In a white plane**

_' Where am I, and why does it feel like I floating and why can't I open my eyes.'_ though Naruto

" You are in your soul, you are floating, and you can't open your eyes because I don't want you to." said a voice

" Wait who the hell are you?" asked Naruto

" My name is not important cause you will probably die after this any way, now answers me this. You see a butch of bandits about to rape some women what do you do?" asked the voice

" I would go in their and kick all the bandits ass." said Naruto

" You are telling the truth, Next question your village betrays you and they go to war would you go back to help them?" asked the voice

" Yes I would cause my precious people are in there." said Naruto

" Ok you are telling the truth, Last question do you know were true strenght comes from?" asked the voice

" Oh that a easy one it comes from protecting those that are precious to you." said Naruto

" Well I would never had thought this was possible with the people of this age but you pass the test so now you are going to stay here and I'm going to teach you the style." said the voice

" I can't stay here I needed to train some more and to put my weights on so I can build my speed up." said Naruto in panic

" Don't worry time in here is not like the time out their five years in here is like five minutes out there." said the voice

" Oh ok, hey what is your name?" asked Naruto as he felt his feet touch the ground and open his eyes to see a man with short brown hair and buff

" My name is Kenshiro, now lets get to training." said Kenshiro as the tourted began. This went on for ten years

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in reality**

" Wow that was weird." said Naruto as he came back into reality

" BOSS YOUR OK!" all the clones yelled

" What do you mean I'm ok I only been gone for ten minutes." said Naruto

" Boss you been out of it for three days." said clone 1

" THAT BASTARD LIED TO ME!" yelled Naruto

" Wait who boss?" asked clone 2

" Kenshiro-sensei." said Naruto

" Who that?" asked clone 2

" That is the person in the scroll he trained me his style." said Naruto

" You mean you learn all of his style in three days?" asked clone 1 with questionable look on his face.

" It my have been three days here but in there it was ten years." said Naruto

" Then how come you don't look older?" asked clone 1

" I don't know really but ha lets stop all this questions and let's get to training." said Naruto as he got the scroll and open it and put on all the weights at the same time.

" Boss what with the weights?" asked clone 2

" Well when I saw how fast lee was I decide why can't I get that fast." said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

" Oh ok, Boss guess what we found out about the shadow clone." said clone 1

" What do you find out?" asked Naruto as he tried to move only to find out he couldn't

" What every the clone learns the original learns." said clone 2 with a excited look on his face.

" Really well when I get effort energy to move my hands I going to make a bucth of them and have them all learn something." said Naruto

" And a another thing boss we went back to the library and got a book with all the charka control excrise, I already read it so I going to now." said clone 1 as clone 2 hit him. As the information went to Naruto

" That is great now here we go." said Naruto as he charge alot of charka into making shadow clones. Their

was a giant poof and when it clear the place was covered in orange.

" Ok I want all of you to spilt in to groups of ten." said Naruto as he got of the floor and stood up on with trouble as the group split.

" Ok group 1 I want all of you to go to training ground and get a leaf and balance it on your head. Group 2 I want you to walk up and down trees. Group 3 I want you to balance your self on the tip of kunai. Group 4 I want you to walk up the waterfall. Group 5 I want you to try to walk on the air. Group 6 I want you to get all the lightning justu's and learn them. Group 7 I want you to get all the fire justu's and learn them. Group 8 I want you to learn all the earth justu's. Group 9 I want you to learn all the wind justu's. Group 10 I want you to learn all the water justu's. Group 11 I want you to read the How to make your own Jutsu's and to try to make some. Group 12 I want you go to the library and look up fuijustu. Group 13 I want you to go to library and get some scrolls on genjustu. Group 14 I want you to go to the library and get some more scrolls of each element try to get some defensive. Group 15 I want you to go to the library and find out what made all the hokage famous." said Naruto

" YES SIR!" all the clones yelled as they all did what they were supposed to do.

" And while they do that I will be doing physical training." said Naruto as he went to the training grounds. This went on for awhile, In till the last week of the month

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Hokage Office at the same time**

_' Well it seems Naruto finally taking this seriously, Maybe it time I give him his mother summon contract'_ though a old man wearing a white robe with red out-linings on it and a red hat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Week of the Month**

" Old man why did you call me here?" asked Naruto who change his look instead of the orange jumpsuit he now wears a red cloak with black flames dancing on the bottom of it, black pants with tape wrap around the top of his knee and a anbu style armor with a black shirt under it he also let his head grow out so now it look like the yondaime only it tie in a pony tail in the back.

" Well Naruto I saw how hard you been training and decided to give you this." said the Hokage as he held out a scroll with the kanji for dragon written on it.

" Thanks old man but what is it?" asked Naruto

" It is a summon contract, but not just any summon contract the this one is the one for dragons." said the Hokage

" Wow old man and your giving it to me why?" asked Naruto as he grab the scroll

" Just open it and see." said the Hokage

Naruto gave him a strange look but did it any way when he open it all the names on their were Uzamaki.

" Now Naruto before you get mad at me your mother and father gave me instruction for when I should give you these." said the Hokage

" So why did you give me this now?" asked Naruto as he look at the hokage in confusion

" Because your mother told me to give you this when you started acting like a real shinobi." said the Hokage

" AND I WASN'T ACTING LIKE A REAL SHINOBI BEFORE!?" Naruto asked

" No you weren't, now I'm not going to explained myself so just signed the scroll." said the Hokage in a tone that left no argument.

" Fine." said Naruto as he signed the scroll " What are the handsigns old man?" asked Naruto

" The handsigns are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, bit your thumb then you slam your hand on the ground." said the Hokage

" Ok." said Naruto as he started to walk out the room.

" And Naruto put all your charka into it the first time you summon." said the Hokage

" Why?" asked Naruto

" The summon will tell you." said the Hokage

" Ok." said Naruto as he walk out of the room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the training Grounds**

" OK GUYS I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GO TO THE NEXT TRAINING GROUND!" yelled Naruto at his clones

" YES SIR!" they all yelled as they all disappear without making a noise

" Ok here goes everything." said Naruto as he called on all of his charka till it was visible to the naked eye he bit his thumb and did the handsigns and slammed his hand down on the ground their was a giant poof of smoke.

When the smoke clear Naruto was standing on a giant Dragon that was over 300ft tall and was gold color and had four wings then it spoke.

" **WHO DARES CALLED ME THE KING OF THE DRAGONS!**" the dragon yelled

" I did." said Naruto as he jump down to the dragon noses.

" **You like a little boy like you could summon me**." said the King of the Dragons

" Well I did, so there." said Naruto as he stuck his tongue out at the dragon

" **Boy do that again and I'm going to burn you alive**." said the King of the Dragons

" MY NAME ISN'T BOY IT NARUTO UZAMAKI!" Naruto yelled at the dragon

"** YOU A UZAMAKI PLEASE YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE UZAMAKI RED HAIRED" **laughed the dragon

" Well I'm am." said Naruto

" **Find you know what I will give you a test since I don't believe you are a Uzamaki if you are of pure heart I will let you summon my kind**." said the King of the Dragons

" Ok let's gets this test over with." said Naruto as he disappear from the dragons nose on to the ground.

" **Naruto this is how the test works I shot a flame at you and if you are not pure it will turn black and burn you alive if you are pure it will turn white.**" said the Dragon as he blow fire at Naruto the fire covered him but didn't burn him half of the flame was black well the other was white.

**" Naruto do you have a demon seal inside of you?**" asked the Dragon

" Yes the Kyuubi why do you asked?" asked Naruto

**" Because the flames are killing him right now leaving you with all of his charka but it will be covert into your human charka.**" said the Dragon

" Wait will this mess with my charka control?" asked Naruto

" **Nope it won't mess it, it will make it better."** said the dragon

" Ok." said Naruto with excitement he didn't know he would be stuck their for three hours

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"DAMN IT HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!" Naruto yelled there was only a little bit of black

flame left

**" Calmed down Naruto it is almost over**" said the Dragon as the flame became compleatly white.

" YES IT"S OVER!" Naruto yelled as he got up of the floor and strecth his legs.

**" Well Naruto I guess this means you can summon me and my kind.**" said the Dragon

" Hey what is your name?" Naruto asked

" **My name is Sora**" said Sora as he went up in a poof of smoke.

_' Well I guess I should go home now'_ though Naruto as he disappear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHUNIN EXAM FINALS**

" Would Naruto Uzamaki Please come down to the field." said the referee

" Hah I guess the loser knew that fate decided that I would win." said a boy with long hair with pale white eyes and wearing a white shirt with straps on them and black shorts.

" Uzamaki has till the count of 10 to get here 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9" was the last number the referee could say as a person appear out of nowhere right in front of Neji.

" Your Name?" asked the referee.

" Naruto Uzamaki." said Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

If I don't have at least five review's I'm not updated

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fist of the North Star

**To goku90504 the reason she didn't summon him is because she ain't have effort charka **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHUNIN EXAM FINALS**

" First match between Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki HAJME

" You can't win this match fate has already decide that I would." said Neji as he slide into the hyuga fighting stance

" Neji answer me this what is fate?" asked Naruto

" Fate is your predetermined destiny that is chose for you before you were born." said Neji as he charged at Naruto

" I see well then maybe it time I show that fate does not exist." said Naruto as he dodge Neji attacks.

" Stop running and fight me, is this how your going to get your revenge for _Hinata-sama_." stap Neji as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth.

" I'm going to get Hinata revenge for her, it just that if I hit with my taijustu style you will blow up from the inside." said Naruto with a serious look on his face.

" I don't believe you like you could a style that in a month, You probably didn't learn anything this whole month." said Neji as he got his first hit on Naruto.

" Well that for you to believe." said Naruto as he went up in a poof of smoke.

_' What I was fighting a clone this whole time'_ though Neji as he started looking around for Naruto. But couldn't find him anywhere.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Naruto**

_' It seems that what I read is true about the byakugan haven a blind spot'_ though Naruto as he sat on the top of the stadium looking at Neji back.

_' Well I guess it time to end this.'_ though Naruto as he made four clones, " Ok I want all of you to go to a side of Neji and stay their were going with plan 3." said Naruto

" YES SIR." the clones said as they disappear to were they were supposed to go.

" Ok if this works this should give me the match." said Naruto to himself as he disappear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in the field **

" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU LOSER!" yelled Neji as he continued to try and find Naruto he been shut off his byakugan to save charka.

" I'm right here Neji-teme." said clone 1 but Neji didn't know that.

" So are you ready to lose?" asked Neji

" I don't think I'm going to be losing but can you tell me this why do you hate Hinata so much?" asked clone 1 trying to kill time so the others could get in position.

" Fine I will tell you the fate of the Hyuga Clan." said Neji as he went on to tell his story

( _A/N : It just like the one in canon)_

" OK so you blame Hinata for something that happen when she was three?" asked clone 1

" Yes my fate was sealed that day and your fate was sealed when I was chosen as your opponent." said Neji trying to get Naruto mad it wasn't working. " Your dream is to be the Hokage but it not your fate to be it you see fate decide that they would great while you would just be a nobody loser just like _Hinata-sama."_ said Neji

" If that what you think then I just going to have to prove you wrong then." said clone 1 as he started to do handsigns

" Fool do you really think that would work." Neji said as he started to gather charka around his body.

" Yes I did." said Naruto as he fall from the air and was doing handsigns. " Now Neji take my first original Justu Kaze Kata: Gufuu Ryu." said Naruto

" Mizu Kata: Tsunami Ryu." said a clone from behind Neji

" Rai Kata: Ryu no Rai." said a clone in front of Neji

" Katon Kata: Inferuno Ryu." said a clone to the left of Neji

" TsuchiKata: doro Ryu Dangan." said a clone to Neji right

" Kaiten!" Neji yelled as he started to spin in place and a dome made of charka appear around him blocking the attacks.

" Damn I thought that would would to." said Naruto with a look of disappoint on his face.

" Well your plan fail, you are within the boundaries of my eight trigrams." said Neji as he slide into a different style with his legs farer apart and his arms spared. " " Gentle fist eight trigrams 64 palms." said Neji as he charged at Naruto.

" 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms." Neji said as he sent Naruto flying back after he was done with his attack.

" I sealed all your charka points you might as well give up." said Neji with a smug look on his face as he stare down at Naruto.

" Hey Neji if your done talking to a clone let me show you my new style." said Naruto from behind Neji as the Naruto on the ground went up in smoke

" What how I though that Kage bunshin dead as soon as they got hit." said Neji with a look of confusion on his face.

" This is the greatest thing about the Kage Bunshin the more charka you add to the more hits it can take." said Naruto

" I see well this doesn't change anything you are still going to lose this match." said Neji with a arrogant around him.

" Really Neji cause I think I'm going to win." said Naruto as he appear right behind Neji and chop him on the back of his neck.

" Referee go ahead and called the match he won't be getting up." said Naruto as the Referee started to count to ten.

" 8, 9, ......10 and the winner of the first macth is Naruto Uzamaki." said the Referee and the crowd was silence for a second before they all started cheering for Naruto.

Naruto didn't pay any attention to it as he walk towards the compaters box.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Crowd**

" Sakura did you know that Naruto was so strong?" asked a girl with blonde hair with green highlights on her bangs that was tied in a bun on the top of her hair. She was wearing a purple crop top with a green this shirt under it, with a purple skirt.

" I don't know Ino." said Sakura she had pink hair, she had on a red shirt with a white

circle at the bottom of it and a pair of black biker shorts. As she wacthed Naruto walked of the field

" Sakura I'm going to tell you I have never told anybody before so I needed you to keep it a secret." said Ino seriously

" OK Ino what is it?" asked Sakura she really want to know what got her friend so serious.

" Sakura I never did like Sauske I only said did to get you to try and get him to like you." said Ino shocking Sakura

" Wait if you didn't like Sauske-kun then who did you like?" asked a shock Sakura

" Well I like the same person that Hinata likes." said Ino with a blush on her face

" NARUTO you like Naruto." said Sakura " Why?" she asked

" Well you see it all started the day we started going to the academy." said Ino as she got lost in her memories

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_A six year Ino was going outside for recces when a three boys got in her way._

_" Hey boys look what we find a newbie what do you say we teach her not to get in the way of those older then her." said the boy in the middle it was the leader she guess._

_" Yea boss lets show her." said the one on the right_

_" What should we do to her?" asked the one on the left _

_" Well what we always do." said the one in the middle_

_" Oh so it stuff head in toilet, then take their money, and then we beat them up." said the one on the left_

_" HELP PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" yelled Ino as she tried to run away from _

_them only for the to on the sides to grab to make sure she couldn't run._

_" Take her to the bathroom boys." said the leader as he started walking only to be hit in the back._

_" WHO DID THAT!" he yelled as he look around to see who it was_

_" It was me Naruto Uzamaki." said Naruto as he stood in what he though was a cool pose_

( A/N Just think of any pose you did when you were six and you got it)

_" You my dad told if I every saw you to beat you up." said the boy as he ran at Naruto getting ready to punch him only for Naruto to hit him first right in the kisser and he fall back to the ground crying._

_" Y-Y-You hit me I going to tell my daddy." the boy said with tears running down his face as he ran of._

_" Hey I'm Naruto Uzamaki, do you want to be my friend?" asked Naruto with a hopeful look in his face_

_" Sure my name is Ino Yamanaka." said Ino and it was on that day that Naruto made his sixth friend_

End Flashback

" Winner Temari." said the Referee as Shikamaru walked back to the box like he didn't even care.

" Ino we miss the entire macth thanks alot." said Sakura with a mad look on her face

" Hey it not my felt I didn't tell you to listen to my story." said Ino

" Fine I guess you right. Excuse me miss can you tell us how Temari won?" asked Sakura

" Well I didn't cacth all of it I saw was the boy giving up saying it was to " troublesome to fight a girl"." said the lady

" Thank you." said Sakura as she turn back to Ino.

" Well it looks like I have to paid Chouji dinner." said a sad Ino

" Wait why do you to buy Chouji dinner?" asked Sakura

" Cause we had a bet if Shikamaru didn't give up he would have to go on a diet, if he did give up I would have to buy Chouji dinner." said Ino with amine tears on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back on the field**

" Would Kankurou and Shino get down here." said the Referee

'_ I can't reveal Kastu yet looks like I'm going to have to quit.'_ though Kankurou

"

Referee I quit!" Kankurou yelled down to Referee as he got booed by the crowd.

" The winner is Shino. Would Sasuke and Gaara please come down." said Referee as Gaara appear in a wisp of sand. " Sasuke has in till the count of five to get here." said the Referee

"1,.....2,.....3,....4." was as far as the referee got before a swirl of leaves appear in the middle of the field when it went away it revealed two people one with gray hair that always stood up and had his left eye with his headband.

The person next to him was shorter. He had orange goggles tilted to the right with his headband tied on his forehead. His hair was shorter and he had a black jacket with the collar being orange and the bottom of the sleeve being orange. His hands were wrap in bandages and he had on black shorts.

" Your Name?" asked the Referee with a smirk on his face.

" Uchina Sauske." said Sauske

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Need Five review or I'm not updated

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation

TsuchiKata: doro Ryu Dangan- Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bullet

Katon Kata: Inferuno Ryu- Fire Style: Inferno Dragon

Rai Kata: Ryu no Rai- Lightning style: Dragon of Lightning

Mizu Kata: Tsunami Ryu- Water style: Tsunami Dragon

Kaza Kata: Gufuu Ryu - Wind style: Tornado Dragon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go to my profile to see what everybody looks like

And Naruto didn't show his true strenght for a reason


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fist of the North Star

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**VOTE**

**SHOULD SAUSKE STAY OR GO**

**WHO SHOULD NARUTO GO OUT WITH CHOSE TWO**

INO

TENTEN

HANA

KIN

TAYUYA

YUGAO

YUGITO

TEMARI

ANKO

FUBUKI

KOYUKI

KURENAI

KONAN

KYUUBI

**ANSWER IT AS A REVIEW**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fist of the North Star

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto going out with

YUGITO-5

Kyuubi-7

Kurenai-4

Konan-3

yugao-3

Anko-5

Fubuki-2

Ino-4

****

Koyuki-5

Hana-5

Tenten-3

Temari-3

Tayuya-3

Karin-1

As you can see Kyuubi is in the lead followed by Koyuki,Anko, Hana, and Yugito this the voting shall go on for two more chapters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Earlier_

****

Back on the field

" Would Kankurou and Shino get down here." said the Referee

' I can't reveal Kastu yet looks like I'm going to have to quit.' though Kankurou

"Referee I quit!" Kankurou yelled down to Referee as he got booed by the crowd.

" The winner is Shino. Would Sasuke and Gaara please come down." said Referee as Gaara appear in a wisp of sand. " Sasuke has in till the count of five to get here." said the Referee

"1,.....2,.....3,....4." was as far as the referee got before a swirl of leaves appear in the middle of the field when it went away it revealed two people one with gray hair that always stood up and had his left eye with his headband.

The person next to him was shorter. He had orange goggles tilted to the right with his headband tied on his forehead. His hair was shorter and he had a black jacket with the collar being orange and the bottom of the sleeve being orange. His hands were wrap in

bandages and he had on black shorts.

" Your Name?" asked the Referee with a smirk on his face.

" Uchina Sauske." said Sauske

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Final Macth Sasuke Uchina vs Gaara Begin." said the Referee as he jumped out of the way.

" Uchina mother wants your blood!" said Gaara with a crazed look on his face as his sand started to take shape into himself.

( A/N : It just like the cannon but the end is different so I starting their)

" THIS WILL END IT!" yelled Sasuke as he charged down the wall holding his left hand

with was covered in lightning with fire going around it as he headed towards the sphere of sand.

" TAKE THIS CHIKAJIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed his hand into it. What happen next shock everybody.

" DAMN IT SASUKE YOUR HAD TO GO AND HIT ME!" yelled a voice as the sphere of sand fall to the ground to reveal.

SHOULD

I

STOP

RIGHT

HERE

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Cliffhanger

Sorry people I'm stopping

__

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

R

E

V

I

E

W

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation

ChiKajiDori-Thousand Fire birds

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
